Nothing Suggestive About It
by losing my reflection
Summary: Seto's showing Jou his newly redecorated office. There is absolutely nothing, repeat NOTHING, suggestive about it, right? Wrong. Yaoi, SxJ. PG-13 for lots of references. :P


Suggestive one-shot, SxJ. Random plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy! -LMR

* * *

Nothing Suggestive About It

* * *

"Well? What do you think?" 

Kaiba Seto motioned expansively, indicating his redecorated office. It was still a square, spacious room. The wall behind the lord of the castle, a.k.a. Seto, was dominated by the dark, wooden, double door and a matching pair of tall bookshelves. Katsuya Jounouchi shifted his weight onto his other foot. To his right and left, rectangular, floor-to-ceiling windows offered a striking view of the Domino skyline. On the opposite wall, four bookshelves flanked a gigantic flatscreen television. What could he say?

The carpet was a deep, navy blue. The pile was generous. If Jou had been barefoot, his toes would have been quite comfortable. Lying down on the carpet wouldn't be uncomfortable at all. In fact, in a pinch, you could probably sleep on it. Fuzzy.

Seto walked over to his desk. "Desk" did not really do the piece of furniture justice. Made of dark wood and looking quite heavy, it presided over the center of the room like a brooding beast. Seto pushed his desk chair away and pulled out a thin panel from the under-side of the desk. "It's a multi-function environment panel," he explained. Seto pressed a button.

The dark, solid wood bookshelves around the room immediately began to slide along minute tracks built into the floor. Jou took a careful step forward to move out of the way. In less than a second, the room darkened considerably. The shelves had moved to cover the windows, making the room very private. Jou had already noticed the lock on the inside of the door.

Seto looked at Jou with a small smile gracing his lips. "And the next one…." Seto poked another button.

Part of the floor slid downward and off to the side. There was a quiet hiss of hydraulics, and then a navy blue couch rose through the floor and locked into place.

Jou couldn't help but notice that the couch was larger than normal. Almost as if two people—though they would have to be pretty close to one another—could lie down on it. The back of the couch seemed to recline pretty far too.

Seto sat down in his desk chair. It had no arms. It would be very easy to spread one's legs in that chair….

The CEO reached out a graceful hand and flipped a switch. The lights dimmed, until the only thing lighting the room was screen of the laptop sitting on Seto's desk. It glowed pale white, throwing odd, sharply-defined shadows around. Seto's face was illuminated, blue eyes reflecting the white light.

Another switch was flipped and Jou heard the click of a lock. He swallowed. Come to think of it, the edge of the desk was curved. It wouldn't dig into one's legs if one sat on it…especially if one was leaning backwards…or forwards….

Seto rose from his chair and walked over to the couch. "This could be quite useful," he said, pulling on what looked like an arm cover and revealing a little compartment. Jou couldn't quite see what was in it, but was not sure he wanted to know.

Why? Well, Jou, being the teenage boy he was, wasn't quite in control of his thoughts right then. Attempting to slap some sense into himself, he clenched one fist. _He's showing you his _office_! There is nothing suggestive about _anything_ in here! _

_Even though it's dark…we're alone…and will stay that way until he unlocks the door…._

"Jounouchi? Don't you like it?"

Shocked into response by being addressed by his actual name, Jou stammered, "Y-yeah! Of course!" Jou shrugged off his jacket and held it in his arms so that it hung down in front of his hips. His pants were slightly uncomfortable and he certainly didn't want any tall brunettes knowing about it.

Seto noticed Jou's jacket coming off. "Is it too hot in here? Well, there's climate control for that, too!" Seto went back over to his desk, sitting down in his desk chair, legs spread casually, and bent over the panel again. He adjusted a switch and a fan whirred to life.

Seto pulled an arm out of his classic silver trench coat and tugged the whole thing off. It was then that Jou realized that it was not getting cooler, but warmer in the room.

"Um…Seto?"

Said CEO swung around in his desk chair to face Jou, still standing near the door. "Yes?" A calculating smirk graced Seto's eyes and mouth.

Jou's brain wasn't working too well. Seto reclining in an office chair was not supposed to look that appealing. _Not…that appealing…._

Jou found his voice. "Isn't it getting warmer in here?"

The laptop of Kaiba Seto apparently had a great flair for drama, because it chose that moment to black out its screen, having timed all the way through its screen saver cycle and shutting down itself. That left two teenagers in the dark.

Jou did not get a reply to his question. All he heard was the gentle _chink_ of metal resettling as a weight was removed from an office chair. It was silent for a few moments.

"Seto?" Jou was feeling slightly apprehensive.

Slender arms encircled Jou's waist from behind. He drew breath sharply. "Seto…."

"You don't need this anymore," whispered an uncharacteristically mischievous voice. The hands around Jou's waist tugged at his jacket.

"Uh…." A red flush rose in Jou's cheeks.

Warm breath reached his ear. "I said you don't need it anymore." No, Jou's brain was basically not here anymore—no, wait, he meant the jacket. The hands pulled at Jou's jacket again, and it fell to the floor without much resistance.

"So…." Fingers began to pull at the buttons of Jou's shirt. "You still haven't told me what you think of my new office."

Jou swallowed. "It's—uh—very nice. Perfect."

Seto laughed softly. "So are you."

* * *

Review! Lame? Cute? Disturbing? OOC fluffy? Well tell me! . -LMR 


End file.
